Dreams In The MistSasukex naruto
by KawaiiNaru
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are ANBU ninjas, naruto has benn taken by the enemy and sasuke has to find him. Not only that but sasuke can't be heard or touch anything!


Dreams In The Mist

A wide lake spread across the horizon, the moon beamed down over it showing a small frail light. As the moon rose from behind the distant trees, a small figure arose from Behind the bush. The figure was dark masked in nothingness, his eyes a light blue, and spiked hair. The figure jumped out and was caught by another figure slamming them both into the tree. The Second figure had spiked hair as well and red eyes. The figure put his finger his lips, "shhh, dobe, Do you want to blow our cover?" The light hit the tree and showed a boy with blonde hair and a boy with raven color-spiked hair. They had on ANBU uniforms and wore mask on their faces. They had paint signs on their shoulders." Sasuke, what are you doing? I was heading over to point B!" The boy held up a knife and held it to the blonde's neck. "I don't care you'll ruin the mission." Naruto got up and held one to sasuke's as well," You bastard! You'll ruin it if we don't leave now! The raven grins and pushes him against the tree, "don't get cranky my little fox. I'm only saving you from getting hurt." Naruto started to blush and released the knife from his grip looking lustfully into Sasuke's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry sasuke, I just thought we could head over there now, to buy time for the enemy to move from point A to point B." Sasuke smiled and hugged the boy pulling him close, " you don't have to we can stay here at point C then move back towards point E after the enemy has taken the bait." The blonde kissed the raven lightly and smiled hugging him back." I love you, sasuke." The raven held him close and carried him to down into the bush where they hid. Later on the shadows rushed across the trees carrying a scroll. They settled down and flashed some hand sighs camouflaging into the surroundings. The ANBU ninjas passed them heading towards point D. The ninjas looked down to see 2 young ANBU boys sleeping on the ground. One jumped down and saw that they were leaf ninjas and took one of them and ran off. Later on, the raven woke up to find Naruto had gone missing and sensed around for his chakra, "DOBE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"The boy didn't sense his chakra and went off looking for him. Hours later, naruto woke up to find he had been chained up, "w-what? Where am I?!"A man came from behind the door and grinned," you're at my home. Welcome home sweetie." Naruto blinked confusingly," Home….Sweetie?" The man grinned even more and walked up to naruto and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Naruto blushed and stared up at the man, "w-wait! I'm not your sweetie!" The man laughed evilly, "I bought you, of course you are my sweetie. I own you now, so I call you anything I want to." Naruto struggled to get free from the chains, the man sat down and watched him, "my name is Kiro, you can call me master." Naruto was shocked and knew he was in trouble all he could think about was sasuke. Kiro went to the bedroom and grabbed a maid's uniform from his closet and threw it at naruto, "If you're my sweetie you got to wear that!" Naruto glared at the man and stuck his tongue out, "I'M not your sweetie you perv!" Kiro slapped naruto and forced his clothes off leaving him only his boxers. The man started to put the long socks on him along with dress. Naruto blushed and looked down to see the outfit on himself. Kiro smiled, "You look so cute, now in a few after I wash up, we can have some fun." Naruto struggled more, "I got to get out! SASUKE where are you!" Somewhere else the raven looked around to see if he could sense his fox's chakra and finally found it. He looked over a small village and sense naruto was somewhere in there. He jumped down and took off his uniform and headband to blend and kept sensing his fox's chakra getting closer. Sasuke was dressed in a regular outfit and pants, after he passed a short alley he found the house his fox was trap in. Naruto struggled as much trying to break free of the chains, right when he got his wrist slightly out, the shower turn off and the man came out. Naruto eyes widen in fear and begged for his raven to come to him. Sasuke jumped through the window and his eyes widen looking around an empty house. Kiro came out in a towel and looked down at the helpless blonde, "so cute, I can't wait to play with you!" Sasuke punched the wall leaving a hole as he ran off looking for his fox in the village. Kiro bent down and stroked naruto's cheek softly licking his lips, "mmm, so sweet and softly. I must have you now." Naruto kicked the man in the head causing his face to hit the ground hard, "BACK OFF PERVERT!" The man grabbed naruto's leg and lift him up slightly chuckling, "ah, your really are so cute." Naruto's eyes shook in fear. Sasuke sensed the fox's chakra and dashed toward it, hoping his little blonde fox was ok. Kiro slide his hands up the dress and stroke naruto lightly, groping around his blushed and crossed his legs telling him to stop. Sasuke kicked through the wall slamming the man's head into the wall and glared down at him. Then he blushed slightly looking at naruto, "N-naruto…What happened, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"Naruto tried to get up but was brought down by the chains, "sasuke, hurry this man is a pervert!" Sasuke unchained him and grabbed the blonde and his clothes dashing out of the home. They ran out the village stopping about 1/3 of the ways then resting against a tree. "What happened back there?" Sasuke looked down still blushing for naruto was wearing a dress. Naruto closed his eyes and signed, "Don't ask why I'm in this, ok? I don't like to wear it." Sasuke Blushed, "i-I like it! It's fine." Naruto blushed a dark red and stared up at sasuke, "D-do you really like it? It's not really me tho. "Sasuke smiled and picked him up carrying him on his back heading back to the meet up point. When they got there, the other ANBU stared and some blushed asking only one thing, "who is the girl?" "What girl?" Sasuke looked around then realized naruto was in a dress .He glared at the ANBU, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU ninja, point B missing Ninja. Mission is covered let's head back to the village and report that they have taken the bait! Now move out." Sasuke rushed ahead and gave naruto his uniform back and looked away, Get dressed, and then let's head out." Naruto went down and got dressed, then looked up at sasuke smiling before putting his mask on. Sasuke smiled softly just rembering the words his little fox said, "Thanks sasuke~." A little later they ninjas did what they were told and headed back to the village. Sasuke and Naruto dashed along with the others heading north to the village, one of the ANBU ninjas stopped. Removing his mask the young man had 2 fang like marks on his cheeks and brown spiked hair. Naruto stopped and put his hand on his shoulder, "kiba, are you ok?"The boy nodded yes before putting his mask on, "sorry, I think I just needed a little rest. I'll be fine now. "He dashed ahead to catch up with the group. Naruto looked back to see sasuke standing behind him, "Were you worried Dattebayo?" The Uchiha signed and grabbed naruto once again holding him in his arms to catch up with the others. Of course this made naruto blush in embarrassment. "Put me down Sasuke! I can move my legs!" he started to frail hoping to be put down, but just the opposite happened. Sasuke hugged him closer, "Stop moving or I'll drop you and you'll fall." Naruto crossed his arms being that he was mad and embarrassed to be held like this. Not long after they returned to the village. The blonde-headed boy jumped from his raven's arms to go home, but before he could take one step-, "And where do you think you're going, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasukra grabbed his coat and slammed him to the ground. He sat up of the ground holding his neck, "OW!" Sasuke smiled knowing that things would go back to the same thing as they always have. As he watched them argue he saw that they were getting fuzzy. The others heard a thud and saw that sasuke had fallen down. Naruto and sasukra rushed to him, naruto grabbing sasuke's head and placing it on his lap." SASUKE! SASUKE! WAKE UP!" He shook him a little before picking him up and placing him on his back. Sasukra and Naruto both went to the hospital to see the hokage. She has been there to help out with the sick and injured. "LADY TSUANDE!" Naruto run towards her huffing showing sasuke's sleeping face to her." Help, he was just fine then all of a sudden he passed out!" She felt his head before having a shocked look, "Hurry to the emergency room." They all ran down the halls to the last room, the Blonde placed the uchiha on the table. The raven looked down and saw himself on a table being surrounded by nurses? He was confused, but before he thought of looking closer he saw naruto. He was crying and he sat outside the room. Sasuke went out and sat next to him placing his hand on his shoulder—or he thought he did. His hand went through naruto's shoulder! He looked down at his hands his eyes trembling in fear. "W-What is going on?!" He heard naruto mumbling and listened. Naruto sniffed hiccupping his words form his lips. "Sasuke…d-don't die..Yet…i. Do-don't ...w-want to you to lea...leave me! "He ran in the room again looking at his body, "This is a dream.. it has to be?! I can't die. Not Now!" Naruto walked away and sasuke followed him. "Naruto! I'm HERE! Look!" But no sign of movement from him. The boy walked home and unlocked the door to a empty house. He didn't bother to turn on the lights; he just walked to his room and cured up on his bed. Sasuke watched him from the kitchen. Night had fallen on the village, it was quiet. The Moonlight was the only thing keeping the room from going completely dark. Sasuke sat on the end of the bed. Naruto had not moved from his curling position and was quiet as well. Sasuke felt bad, and sang. "Little fox, little fox, don't cry in sorrow, Smile bright, like a light, everything will be alright. Little fox little fox, don't cry in sorrow~, smile bright, like a light, everything will be Fox-"Naruto looked up and heard the song. For some reason he could? He knew the song for sasuke sang it to him when he was sad. He uncurled and looked around the room listening. Sasuke continued to sing, " Little Fox, Little Fox, don't cry in sorrow, smile bright, like a light, everything will be alright." Naruto dried his tears and smiled softly and sang, " My proud crow, no sorrow, I'm feeling fine, it's a time, to be alive, and smile bright like the light, My proud crow, no sorrow, I'm feeling fine, it's time to be alive, and smile bright like the light." Sasuke smiled knowing the call was answered. Naruto laid down and sasuke laid next to him. The both of them fell asleep smiling.

Hello, This is my sasuke x naruto Story. This is part one! And will be another part , I know the story didn't end well, or doesn't make sense in some ways. But I thought I'd try it out! Please Comment on my work and tell me how my story is. Thank you For Reading!


End file.
